ghost hunt: red ball part 1
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: Taniyama Mai is asked to help out Hirota Seigi in an investigation for that she must be his partner in the ball that the prime suspect is holding, Nakai, Masako and Ayako made her a make over, which will probably make her the next victim, without her knowledge she will be the bait but will Naru turn a blind eye to Mai? It also involves Paranormal activities! MAIxNARU COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo long time no see xD I apologize, I haven't updated the sessrin story... no excuses ... Soon pretty soon... Well um I got inspired by the ghost hunt series/translations and I couldn't help but kind of want ...you know, support NaruXMaI characters xD... Anyway just go with it, I must admit that its hard to grasp their personality And that it might contain grammar mistakes so sorry in advance ;D **Ratted M and further on MA**

Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, they are the creation of: Fuyumi Ono. lets give her a round of applause! For her story and an amazing way to write; To those who work hard translating am truly thankful

* * *

 **warning "SPOLERS" proceeded under your own risk... There few but...yeah... Also might contain a bit of occ for the characters actions specially Ayako, Hara Masako, Nakai and Hirota** (akumu no sumu ie- ghost hunt second manga)

Taniyama Mai! Taniyama Mai! TANIYAMA MAi! Screamed the professor while looking at the sleeping student that was far away in the last row... !

HAI! Screamed the now awake short brunette girl as she quickly raised her head and look at him

If you want to sleepy go to the nurse office my class time is not nap time he said as he took his book and headed to the door... You are on cleaning duty starting today! He went out and slam the door behind him... You can clearly hear the giggles her classmates made as they prepare their stuff to leave...

Ugh! She slam her head against her desk... Not again!

Thankfully her friends help her out and when they where about to leave, a tall guy about 24 years old opened the door, she knew who he was, it was Hirota Seigi from the case in which in the house the nightmares dewls...behind him was Nakai, she look at her from top to bottom, twice and then gave her a bright smile of satisfaction which Mai couldn't help but return her smile with an awkward smile... we came to give you a ride to your work and ask for your help Hirota finally broke the silence...

Mai wave her hand at her friends while she enter Nakai's car... She knew very well that Hirota's personality was hard to deal with and that he was pretty much skeptical about paranormal activity, that of course changed slightly when he experienced in real life the events that happened in that house...

The truth is... Nakai started to say, we are currently investigating a case in which our prime suspect is holding a ball... And... And he knows that I am a police officer, that's why he won't act in front of me... He doesn't know who is Hirota nor he knows that Hirota is part of this case... That's why he will be a cover up agent in that ball.. Nakai drove in front of SPR: Shibuya Psychic Research office, she stop the car and look at Mai who was sitting in the back seats...

What those that have to do with me? Mai thought as she saw her work place coming in to view, she look back at Nakai who was now looking straight at her... Her sixth sense was kicking in, telling her to refuse whatever Nakai was about to say...

We need you to be Hirota's partner in the ball she said, not looking back, not nervous, nothing , she was determined and Mai could feel her stare was burning ...

I- I can't, I have work and besides I don't have the clothes, nor have the money to do so... Mai said her voice was kind of trembling and her hands moved nervously, besides I don't even know when or where is it.

Its tomorrow at 6 o'clock, Hirota answered as leaned against the passanger seat, Mai eyes widene , about the clothes, make up and hair leave that to me said Nakai with a confident smile, we will talk with your boss, right away to see what he says Nakai finish to say and got out of the car, Hirota could see through the mirror how Mai didn't like the idea and said don't worry I won't let you be in danger; he also step out of the car and followed Nakai, who was waiting by the stair entrance after a few seconds Mai followed..

What? No! Definitely not going, even thou they might held some kind of all you can eat buffet... And might have delicious desserts and shrimps and.. And.. Her mouth was starting to get waterly but she snap out of it, No! There's no way, beside Naru will never in a million years let her have fun when there is a mountain of work to be done... That and this feeling that tells me something's wrong or that something bad is going to happen...she let a long sigh out and she followed Nakai and Hirota...

You are late said a voice that came from a chair across the office, not even the sound of the bell from the door had finished ringing when he said : Tea

It was Naru, yes the same narcissist who never let his emotions out of check and the same workaholic who was her boss, even if he was good looking he was a nerd in disguise, smart enough to be considered a genius and even have a doctorate diploma, his real name was Oliver Davis and was so famous that his hypothesis of paranormal activity is currently in discussion , many already consider it a theory and a science for those who are their researchers...what a pity that his only blood related family, his twin Eugene had died, but he was also famous not only by his looks but also as a medium, he was even able to amplifie his brothers pk powers and was in fact more social with everyone, he wasn't afraid to let his emotions rule but due to certain circumstances he became Mai's guide spirit, that was the case... Until the case of the house where kosori was involved... He after everything turned out alright decided to pass on to the next life...Mai who had fallen in love with him, was glad and at the same time sad, took months for her love to be lifted but still treasured those memories and the time she had spent with him...

Behind Mai's head you could see a vein of anger pop and in her frontal view you could clearly see how false her grin look like, he didn't even let her put her bag in her desk when he was already ordering her around... Are you deaf? Didn't you heard what I said? Tea, now he said as he glare at her from above his documents..

Taniyama-san? Ask Yasuhara who was her coworker in this office, he is talented in looking out information and have an easy going personality as well as humor sense...Mai glare at him unintentionally, a drop of sweat could be picture behind his head... Welcome back he said in response...

Mai's anger quickly dissapearand a bright smile beam out from her, she quickly ran towards the kitchen... Yasuhara smiled satisfied and fixed his glasses with a proud aura surrounding him, Hirota and Nakai gave him a couple of applauses, they were glad they didn't have to witness the everyday fight that always happens... Mai quickly returned with the tea and gave everyone a cup leaving intentionally Naru the last one...

Naru glare at her and pick up his tea, slowly drinking it seem to calm him down... He then returned his attention at the documents,...so what do you want? He said nonchalantly

Nakai was the one who answered , we want you to lend us Taniyama Mai tomorrow

No he said without letting them continue...

They stayed silent, that's when he raised his sight and saw her smiling, she wasn't retorting which means whatever it was she didn't want to go.. A corner of his lips slightly bend upwards..

If she leaves at four then there's no problem he said while putting down his documents and look at them... Mai's eyes widened in disbelief, that's the reaction he wanted... Nakai jumped from happiness and Hirota was suspicious, what do you want in exchange?

I will consider it as a favor that in the future will be returned otherwise refrain from entering this place again...Naru said while drinking his tea and making a small cynical smile, it was clear what his words meant, if they didn't comply with whatever request he may give them, he won't accept their request and he will chase them out...Hirota knew very well that this was no joke, it also means he will not accept a no as an answer , they where cornered... Not to be surprised...

Mai's eyes blinked twice before returning to normal, she close her mouth and swallowed hard... She was waiting for their response.. Nakai and Hirota couldn't back down now... so both of them nod...

Naru returned back to his documents satisfied and Nakai couldn't help but let a long sigh out she then look at Mai, who was frozen from shock... well there's work to be done so I will come tomorrow and give you a make over she said as she headed outside...

When she came back to her senses, it was already late, they were long gone...Idiot thats the reason why you always fell asleep in class, Naru said... How the heck he knows that ! Mai thought as her head begand to let smoke out from her ears and when she was about to retort the office phone rang, it was Ayako so Mai invited her to come to help her with the make up, but in reality she just wanted to annoy Naru... She will soon regret that...

Next day at 4:30

Mai ho-how could you do this? This is a serious crime! Ayako's voice could be heard from outside the kitchen, they were helping Mai change in there, but they were taken back from what the saw... Nakai quickly return to the living room, grab her celphone and dial her superior.. Hirota curiosity was raising while Yasuhara was imagining the worst case scenario, Lin and Naru didn't even bother to listen ... That was until they heard Nakai said: there's a sudden change in our plan, there is no choice, let Taniyama Mai out... What ? Why? She fell down?...I see.. Either way this girl is someone close to me she can not be put in danger... No its not that.. She is, no she will be his target... What? No but.. I understand... Nakai said as she close her cellphone and glare at Hirota... Hirota flinch in his seat, she just sighned took out her extra bullets case and gave it to him, just in case... Do not let her be alone, don't let him lure you out... She said and returned to the kitchen where Ayako was calling Masako and Mai was currently being point at after the long lecture Ayako made her listen... Few seconds later the door bell rang and Masako entered with a smile in her doll face, she was wearing her kimono but in her hands she held a small paper bag... Good evening she said as she quickly entered the kitchen...

Yasuhara was about to say welcome when she dissapeared from his sight, Naru didn't bother to look at her and Lin was lightly curious of what was happening, meanwhile Hirota and Yasuharu try to remain calm as they heard the commotion from the kitchen...

Mai you traitor said Masako with a terrifying voice as she threw her the paper bag that she have brought ...

This is a crime, a CRIME I say, how could you do this to them? HOW? Cried Ayako

"I judge you wrong Mai" Madokas voice could be heard from the speaker of Ayako's cellphone "never thought you would be able to do this"she finished saying

Madoka's voice made Lin and Naru raise an eyebrow...

To what Ayako cried I demand a trial!

I concur both Madoka and Masako answered

They all look at Nakai whom without delay brought out her ID Taniyama Mai you are under arrest, from the charge of harming your body without mercy, everything you say will be turn against you, you have a right to remain silent...said Nakai as she made Mai stand up

No wait you kidding right? am innocent! I didn't know this was wrong! I just...

We shall now start the trial said Nakai

Hirota spilled out his tea, reaction to which Yasu just snortet at...he pretty much have an idea now..

Your chargers are: binding them against their will, hidding them, torturing them and act innocent! Said Nakai

We have a witness here! Ayako Matsuzaki please give us your testimony! Said Nakai

It all happened so fast, but I crearly saw it, they were bound by a strong white piece of cloth, they couldn't breath worst move, I never have seen such cruelty... They were red once released... But they keep it up and continue to survive in such conditions, Victorious in keeping up their appearence, poor them they are happy out but they are kept hidden cried Ayako in a dramatic form, clearly this was all intentional...

With that said Naru and Lin returned to their work, clearly understanding and kind of annoyed for all the fuss... Yasu couldn't help but blush and return to work, while Hirota still didn't get it...

Judges what's your veredict? Nakai ask with a slight anger in her tone

Guilty! Masako, Ayako and Madoka anwered

What's the punishment? Asked Nakai with an indefferent voice...

Death said Masako with anger in her voice

By torture said Ayako with the same voice

Without mercy said Madoka following

To this Hirota jumped but was stopped by Yasu when he was about to enter the kitchen

Women are scary when their pride is in game Yasu said as he push him away... Hirota was about to retort when Naru said you will get bald if you think about it...

Wait no stop! Cried Mai, I couldn't help it I didn't have money, neither to buy new clothes nor to buy a pair when they keep growing, have mercy cried once again Mai

To this their anger boiled... "Punish her" was Madoka last sentence after that she hung up

No! No! STOP! WAIT, NO WAAA! BUAHAHAHAHAHA NO! BUAHAHAHA I CAN'T HAHAHA PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHA AM GONNA PEE HAHAHAHAHAH! Screamed and cried Mai

Naru was clearly annoyed by the noise while Hirota could in some way start to get it... And he seemed to relax in the sofa...

Ah! She pass out ! Nakai said

Hirota and Yasu could only pity Mai in that moment while the other ones were glad that she shut up.

There she is, Ayako she is heading towards the window scream Masako

You won't escape that easily said Ayako as she threw a paper like kid figure towards the window, as soon as Mai's soul got close an electric current could be heard, she became visible even to Nakai... in shock she got to the living room where everyone else was, she had clothes because she was an astral proyection of herself... Ayako didn't let her wander much, as she tie her down with a holy rope, come over here she screamed as she pull her back...

Ugh! Mai made, she tried to resist which made everything tremble... At this sight Ayako let go of the rope... Hirota eyes widened and his face became pale you girls seriously killed her? He said while standing up too bad Mai couldn't stop her direction and she ended up inside Hirota's body...

Hirota's body lay down on the floor, unmoving... Naru with a small spark of interest in his eyes, got closer and then Hirota's eyes opened...

Ouch, Ayako-kasan (Ayako-mom) you should treat your daughter better Mai said in Hirota's body, ahhh my head hurts! She said as she stand up, everyone was looking at her, except for Naru, everyone's eyes were wide opened, even Lin's...

Mmm? Somethings wrong she thought as she cleaned the dust from the bottom, she touch the body chest her eyes widened, her hands were big and she felt something that wasn't hers ohhh God She screamed as she leaved the body and enter hers, God forgive me everyone could hear her from the kitchen , Ayako and Masako rush to her while Nakai slap Hirota and he instantly wake up, how long were you planing to sleep? Said Nakai...

It seems the entertainment was over for Naru he sat down at the sofa and Yasu gave him another file...

While Mai, well she was sit ting down and even if her face was bright red she wouldn't move, they had already dress her with a red and black dress, high heels and they were currently adding hair extentions to her hair, it seemed as it was hers but with a bit of force and they will probably fall down ... Even without make up she look like another person already, especially that chest area... Anyway the girls have calm down already and they decided that she had enough torture as well as experience today...Ayako decided to just slightly put some make up, her face will stand out even without it and they were pretty much short in time...

They finished right on time, it was six but people tend to be late most of the time... Masako and Nakai came out from the kitchen, Masako covered her smile with her kimono sleeve..as she looked back at the kitchen entrance... I already told you I am no good with high heels said Mai while Ayako pull her hand and got her out of the kitchen.. Hai hai just go with it , you will be fine Ayako said.

Mai got out of the kitchen, her hair covered her expression but one could quickly guess she was embarassed... Her dress suited her slender figure and gave her chest a nice heart shape.

She dare not look up, she could feel everyones eyes on her... She hate it

An idiot will always stay an idiot no matter how she looks Naru said

An anger vain pop from behind Mai's head, she still dare not to look up..

Ah you are right! Perphaps I shouldn't have bother helping her out said Ayako while slowly shaking her head..

Another vain pop.

Mai will always be stupid you can't change that fact said Masako

WELL SORRY AM STUPID AND AN IDIOT! She said in a loud voice, raising her head towards the smiling womans..

Mai you are disturbing the neighboors Naru glare at her

She glare back and then a few seconds later said sorry.. Like she had always done but this time it even shake Naru's cold heart...

She was beautiful enough to take his breath away but given how he can control himself he was able to mask away his awe... But it was evident that another guy will try to make a move in the ball, he quickly got an idea of what Nakai had talked with her superior by the phone... They were trying to use her as the bait...

* * *

 _ **okay hello**_ **again, hope you like the mortal combat, scorpion reference that Ayako made xD as well as some lines from shinrei tantei yakumo... Then again shall I say that I have no idea how many chapters I will make? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, yup here is the second part 3 thanks for your review lady Angel Sanada Doji Date, hope you like this ;D

Disclaimer: Fuyumi Ono owns ghost hunt and its characters otherwise I will had made the second season in the anime _

Enjoy :3

...

* * *

She was going to be used as bait. His eyes narrowed looking at her, but only Lin noticed...

Very well then, Hirota you already know what to do, said Nakai. Which made Hirota snap out of his stare toward Mai. If you are not able to prove he is guilty, then this case will be solved by Dr Oliver here, Nakai said...

"Explain" said Naru as he glared at her.

What are you so surprised? Didn't you already accepted this case a week ago? It so, that we think your client is the suspect for murdering... But since he denied and we held no evidence, we couldn't charge him...said Nakai as she sat down quiet brutly.

Naru went to his desk, and retrieved the client's file... There was not much about personal information but in the data it clearly specifies that whenever he held a ball dance, one or two persons got injured, it also states that there was a missing person, guest claiming to feel that they are being watched, the place the lockers are making sounds as well as that they are cold as ice(they are used for the invited guest personal use) the ball hall light will suddenly turn off or on, the bathroom, the fountain their water will run wild and... Naru shot close the file, he lay back in his chair... After a few seconds he glared at Mai.

She twitch in his cold glare... Which made him change target, he glare at Yashura and he just smiled at him, deducing what his boss meant by that...

After a few minutes of silence, Naru retrieve from his desk, what looked like black pins and cream ear plugs...

"Mai" he said with an indifferent tone, that masked a slight tone of irritation.

"Hai" she said as she fixed her posture...everyone else had their eyes on the devices...

Use this... He said, giving her the small microphone, small camara and audio ear plug... Her eyes widened and she tilted her head to one side... He then gave the other ones to yashura, whom quickly put them on...

For Mai's intellectual capacity of understanding, those will record potential information... Furthermore, Yashura-san will assist in providing information, he will be your Butler.. Finished Naru to which Nakai and Hirota jumped...

They were about to retort but Naru's glare silence them... As a natural troublemaker, I assume you will quickly get into trouble, keep in mind that this is work, and that I pay you for working... Remember your pay check is in game. He said with a small cynical smile. He clearly was stating that she had to make a tour around the mansion .

It was getting late so Hirota and Nakai had to agree and now Mai couldn't help but be in awe, she was in front of the huge mansion in which the ball was in process.. Her thoughts were clearly drifting away... "Stop drooling and keep going" she snapped out of it at the voice of her boss, she was clearly angry... Naru, Lin, Ayako and Nakai where in the van parquet in front of them, they had audio, monitors on etc... Mai slammed her high heel against the floor which make her jump back from pain, Yashura managed to catch her and made her stand.. Idiot said Naru clearly annoyed by her clumsiness... This made her anger vain pop even larger...

Hirota managed to drag Mai inside and enter the mansion without any other incident or the like which clearly pleased Nakai... Ayako on the other had was still mad at Masako, she was invited at the ball and she didn't say a word until she got out of the van and entered the mansion, she wished to be there too and avoid the awkward silence that was inside the van...

Mai who was now eating at the buffet, saw that Masako was surrounded by lots of people, to which she just smirk at her. Clearly implying that she was of a high class, unlike others... She dismissed them and got close to Mai, she was starting to turn pale to Mai's surprise...

Naru... The spirits here, 3 of them seek she said while covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono... There is one, no, two more, they are walking around all the mansion and I can't feel their intentions at all... Clearly exhausted she sat down... Mai gave her a glass of fruit punch and when she was about to have one for her... A male hand stopped her...

Lin was typing all the information while Naru commanded Ayako to call John and Bou-san, after that bring Hara-san back... She did without delay.

Umh-um excuse me? Asked Mai as she took a step back... He got closer to her, brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, a sweat drop could be pictured behind her head, and she was pure tomato red, by her front... Hirota and Yashura were frozen by the incredibility of the act, to Naru's annoyance, not that he will admit...

"Que bella señorita" he said (what a beautiful young lady)

Ah... Gracias...(thanks) Mai answered to everyone's surprise, while she retrieve her hand from him.. He took a step closer, she step back and yashura interrupted the man's effort to get close to her..

I see the young lady has a body guard... Very well.. Would you, young lady allow me this dance? He said looking straight at her, she avoided his eyes, to which he smirked...

Idiot, you can't even deal with him? You truly are useless, Naru said in a rather cold tone... *POP* ohhh she snapped.

As high mighty she could get, she raised her head and said if you really desire to dance with me, I will only do so, if is tango...

He clapped his hands and tango music began which meant he was the Music Instructor, the one who was in charge...

Everyone's eyes fell into them, I really did it this time, I screw it.. Mai thought as she sighned taking the hand that was waiting for her...

Nakai, Ayako and Masako where glued to Yashura's camara they were slightly murmuring and slowly they could feel the temperature drop which Lin just ignored for once, never less a smirk slightly grace his lips...

She was good, even if her high heels limited her moves, she spined, drop one feet against the floor, he pick her up, spin her, just to catch her by his side... His hand wanting to venture down her dress, she smack him hard and loud, but it all seemed so cool, he was enjoying it but Mai's face didn't show any hint of pleasure... The crowd of people let them have their space as they dance along the rhythm ...

The song was ending and their exhaustion almost invisible... Are they Pros or something? Whispers like that could be heard around them...

A sudden stop, he tried to kiss her... She slap him spin to distance herself from him, with a commanding pose and a tap of her high heels she ended the dance and the song...a round of applauses filled the mansion, even her dance partner her some... She quickly head towards Yashura took his hand and dashed away from the hall.. Leaving Hirota with the crowd and prime suspect behind which was looking at her from afar...

She collapsed on to the floor, bright neon red and gasping for air, Yashura gave her a wide grin and asked, you speak Spanish? To which she answered slightly trembling and taking her high heels off, yeah mom taught me as well as to dance tango... She was from Spain and she loved tango...well now that I think about it, that might be why I find English rather hard... She looked at her feet, they had taken a considerable damage... Yashura bend to her side... And an exhausted evil grin welcomed him.. To which he awkwardly smiled...take that you workaholic narcissist! Who said I was useless!

He was impressed and annoyed, to what extent does she intent to prove him wrong? She had hurt herself, and almost lose her dignity, to which she probably wasn't even aware of...

Yes, that's correct... He said which made everyone stumble in disbelief , correct to demonstrate how much of an idiot you can get by hurting yourself he finished... Everyone sighed and thought that's Naru as they laught

Her anger veins popped, as she opened her mouth to retort she close it, a chill ran through her back... Silence... She face her back as she stand up... Looking straight at the lockers she saw her, blood covered hair and wet cloths ...she was walking towards the lockers... And then she face them... Lips moving... No sound came from her... She vanished...

But fear still latent she could feel her, she was behind her... She whispered: Mai...

* * *

Hey there! I might add more horror as we go on so be prepared by the way I dont know if Mai's mom was from spain or whatever but in here she is... Even if Mai is uncordinated once something is taught by the person you love the most it will remain... Or so I believe anyway was it to OCC? Help me improve! with errors mistakes or advices thx:D


	3. Chapter 3

here we go! em rated MA for the next chp

Disclaimer: I Do not own Ghost Hunt, nor I own the characters...

* * *

...

Mai's eyes widened, she could see her own breath as well as Yashura's, and of course she could feel how the ghost that was behind her, moved her hair so she could whisper in her ear...

Yashura's eyes widened when Mai's hair started to move, he felt the temperature drop and couldn't help but tremble as he was suddenly questioning what he couldn't see...

Naru on the other hand, didn't even flinch at what the camera was displaying, in fact there was a hint of interest coming from those sharp eyes... he was then rather disappointed by the fact that whatever they watch wouldn't be recorded as it was a live action camera... his irritation was express with glare at the TV...

 **They... loved... betrayed... other... insecurity.** the ghost whispered so low it could be mistaken with the music from the ball... Never less Mai knew that voice, she couldn't help but form tears that soon fell from her long lashes, she was sure of it, that ghost used to be one of her closest friends in junior high... Mai's face was filled with sorrow and her heart ached so much she almost squeezed the camera and microphone... she was about to cry her heart out but the noise that came from the lockers stopped her, her eyes snap open! something inside her scream to run away!

Yashura, didn't know what to do with Mai, she was crying and that was a bad omen, he was about to try and console her, when her eyes snapped open, and the noise reached his ears... he turned around, and regained his confidence, he was sure that he could survive whatever situation he might encounter, so he began his way toward the lockers...

Yashura was suddenly brought to a stop, his arm was pulled by Mai, dragging him along as she started to run...

Mai tried to think about her actions, the reasons why she stopped Yashura from doing his job, she knew very well that she would be scowled by Naru soon enough... but right now, all that really mattered for her was to hide. She was brought to a sudden stop, when her insides told her that danger was coming from this way too... she panicked! she brought her hands together as instructed by Bou-san and was about to chant the words when she spotted the bathroom. She broke the seal and pushed Yashura inside, she quickly close the door behind her and leaned against it, releasing all the air she suppressed in her lungs...

Yashura who had fallen from the push stood up and fixed his glasses, he really was out of character, he knew that so well, that he let out a sigh of discomfort.

Naru's irritation has made everyone in the van silent, they dare not speak as to not meet with his cold glare...

a knock was heard from the van's back door, and when they open it, John and Bou-san where there. To everyone's relief, Naru was pleased, they had managed to come without delay and with so little short notice...

Bou-san whistled and smirked as he saw Mai from Yashura's camera... He blinked twice in realization of who it was. MAI? WHAT- *whack* he was silenced by the miko's purse...

WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG? Bou-san shout it.

OLD HAG? I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE, PERVERTED MONK! shout Ayako

As a hint of understanding his eyes landed on the dark clothed teen, that was glaring at them, annoyed with the ruckus they made; Ayako's and Bou-san's face lost their color and john couldn't help but make a worried smile...

Mai was shivering, they had managed to escape from being caught but now they faced another problem... The water from the sink was shot open and it wouldn't close even if they tried to obstacle the water opening, they had failed miserably and the water quickly began to fill the bathroom floor, it was cold, really cold as if ice was poured in the water, It hurt her bare feet, it felt like a thousand needles when the water swept away her body heat, she tried to open the door, but she was send flying against the wall due to the static the door had, the mirror beside her broke due to the impact and sharp shards landed on her, thankfully it seems only her dress suffer from the cuts...

Mai was still recovering from the shock as she remained on the cold floor, she now was starting to feel how the water reached her belly, which somehow help her to stay conscious... she tried to stand up but the hand she was using as support met with a sharp shard, pain rushed through her and she quickly brought her hand to her lips, tainting slightly the water in the process, it wasn't deep, it was only a scratch but it was still painful because it was in her palm...

Yashura quickly got to her side, he help her stand up, and lead her away from the shards... the water was still raising indicating that it was likely to fill the whole bathroom...

stupid, how long are you going to wait? or is it that your brain is dumb enough as to not recall how to chant the spells you learned? Naru said in his usual behavior.

*An anger vein pop from Mai* would it still work when the spirit is not here? Mai asked almost bitting her tongue...

Naru smirked, this had really caught his interest; Idiot, whether there is a spirit, a poltergeist or any other paranormal activity, it is worth to try.

*Another anger vein pop* she positioned herself and started chanting, her voice was shacking as well as her body but she succeeded... the water has stopped raising but they couldn't get out, due to the door that was locked from the outside...

Mai's lips were blue as well as Yashura, but it was evident that she was starting to have hypothermia, she leaned against the counter, and her long hair was slightly touching the water, her eyes felt heavy and her breathing felt painful as well as heavy...

Boss... I believe we need assistance said Yashura, leaning against the wall close to the door...

After a few minutes the door was flung opened and soon all the water left the room.

Bou- san and Ayako took them outside while Masako took a peek to the bathroom, she nodded to Mai's previous statement and left to help Mai..

after a talk with the client, they managed to get the rooms for the base as well for the ones were they will sleep... Lin took the van and with John's and Yashura's help went to the office to bring the rest of the equipment they will use in this case, as well as to bring the "just in case" bags Naru made them make for situations like this...

To everyone's surprise Yashura recovered quickly when he exited the bathroom, Mai on the other hand was under tons of towels and was under a bear hug from Bou-san, who refused to leave and exclaimed that he will help with the unloading instead.

The ball was coming to an end as it seems another guest was injured and need it medical attention, which Hirota and Nakai were currently interrogating...

Masako along with Ayako brought tea and snacks from the buffet and sat close to Mai, Whose face was hidden underneath the towel around her neck. Ayako brushed lightly her hair, which made Mai look up, she had small tears in her eyes, she was pale, and her lips were still blue... she tried to smile which ended in a small sad smile, this broke Masako's, Ayako's and Bou-san's heart, an she was soon buried by their hugs, which make her struggle for air...

So, what did the ghost told you? asked Naru while he took a sip of his tea, and brought out his voice recorder... by doing that he earned their glares, to which he ignored...

Mai couldnt remember how many times in this night her anger took the best of her, this time however she control it, let it pass and answer him clearly: **Mai, they... loved.. betrayed... other... insecurity.** she finished with a sorrowed face.

For that you cried? how stupid. Naru said

No... she, she was my friend in junior high... her name is... was Yuki Hatsuno said Mai bitting her lip.

taking in consideration the menacing aura coming from the rest and Mai's current condition, he decided to continue with the next question

Was there a reason to run from the lockers and then stop few seconds later? said Naru

I, no... whatever it was, that was approaching us from both sides, gave me countless goosebumps, my, heart was screaming to hide... said Mai trembling

Naru's eyes narrowed slightly.

was there really no spirit in the bathroom?

I... don't know, there seemed to be one but then there wasn't there... she answered squeezing her eyes a bit.

I concur, there was no spirit in there but felt a small lingering feeling of revenge said Masako under her kimono sleeve.

Naru, took the recorder and stop it, took a pen and wrote some notes on the case file...

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to arrive and they unloaded the van, they quickly made up the base and now where installing the cameras, upon the places previously mentioned; For once Mai was glad that she almost froze to death, as she wasn't allowed to do anything yet.

With a shaking hand Mai tried to reach the cup of tea that was placed in the table, it was the same hand she wounded but didn't notice due to the numbness of her limbs, she started to feel the pain when the warm of the tea made its way through her hand, she look at it and continued to warm her fingers, ignoring it just because it was a scratch and it wouldn't bleed much, she dare not take the cup, afraid she will make a mess around her, almost all her strength had left her body and she made no attempt to change clothes as she will prefer to take a bath before doing it, besides the dress had dried and it was damaged but could only be seen in a very close range...

unaware that her boss was watching her, she let out a small sad smile as the pain had greatly increased, and brought her hand once again to her cold blue lips, kissing it lightly to relieve some of her pain... To Mai's surprise it made him stand up, to which even Lin raised an eyebrow, but quickly ignored as he continue to type in the computer... (they are the only ones in the base and the others are installing the cameras, Hirota and Nakai had retire for today )

Naru grabbed the Aide kit and went towards her, to which Mai unconsciously hide under her towels; in spite the childish act she looked very cute to his surprise... he sat beside her, show me your hand he commanded... *shake* *shake* she made with her head...*an anger vein pop behind him* Mai he said with a commanding voice... which made her flinch... she got out her uninjured hand which was cold as ice... *another anger vein pop behind him* Mai I will strip all the towels around you if necessary he said attempting to take the towels away...

Mai's face came into view, his chocolate brown eyes met his ocean colored eyes, they were glaring at him, her mouth making a small and cute inverted "v", she was angry, definitely angry in a cute way... It took him a moment before he realized that his anger had vanished and that he was trying hard to keep his cold behavior, so he smirked as an automatic response to which she helplessly raised her eyebrows, trying to beg him to leave her alone all expressed just by her face, he knew that was an innocent plea and that she wasn't conscious of her face... but it still made his heart race, for once he will blame his hormones, just to explain such actions as he will always look for the explanations of everything that bother him, like any other scientist... Never less his face didn't show any signs of change but his eyes did, for a fraction of a second they resembled a wolf hunting for his prey...

Mai's instincts kick in, she felt like she was a hopeless rabbit in front of a wolf, they clearly told her not to go any further... she slowly took out her shaking injured hand and he knew that she will probably catch a cold if she continue that way; He took her cold hand examined it and started to treat her...

Mai hated how her wound ached as he applied the alcohol and it didn't take long before she felt him grab her hand to bandage it, she was thankful that her face held no color otherwise, she will be tomato red... relief rushed through her as he finished, she was glad it was over, really glad...

Arigatou! she said with a wide grin in her lips, he cared for her health.. Ah! she was happy somehow, he was really a good person, underneath that cold attitude, she could tell now... she thought until she saw him smirk...

wha-what? she hesitantly asked...

show me your feet... he commanded.

fear dwell up, taking away her happiness... good person? yeah right! he was evil! a narcissist and egocentric evil being who loves to torture her! why? why did she like this guy? he was the total opposite of his dead twin, Eugene and a total opposite from her too! (simple opposites attract xD negatives with positives baby!)she thought as she tried to make some words but not a sound leaved her lips...

Lin knew, Noll was having fun, be it another person and he will just let him be... for once he thought of him as a teenager boy.

NO! NARU! stop, its cold she said as she fought him, from taking her towels out. she felt weak, very weak and leaned against the cold sofa, unlike Masako in the second case she work with...she reached for him...Mai shivered by the touch of her skin against the sofa, which annoyed him...

However Naru managed to roll her up like a burrito and let her feet out, he did it so skill fully she didn't know until she felt his hands touch her bare cold feet..

NARU! NOT FAIR! she exclaimed unable to struggle. To which Lin smile at.

Idiot, stop struggling or I will pour the alcohol directly, he said in his usual voice tone.

NO! please be gentle! she cry out as she stopped struggling...

...

Stupid, choose your words carefully he said as he took the alcohol in his hand.

Why? did I said something wrong? she asked in an innocent tone.

...

Airhead! I am Impressed by your lack of knowledge.

well excuse me from my lack of knowledge! oh! mighty! know it all! narcissist- she was cut off by the pain, as he took a small shard from her feet...

You are not excused, he said looking for more shards..

OUCH! THAT HURT! YOU JERK! she cry out trying to struggle...

Fair enough, for your big mouth, he said, pleased to not find another one..

FINE! she said as she shut up.

A small smile graced his lips, as he took a look once again to her feet, even thought they were cold right now, they were soft, very soft and beautiful, they even fitted perfectly in his hands...

Lin cleared out his throat, bringing back Naru from his thoughts, he covered the wounds and let Mai sit down, still rolled in like a burrito, he managed to bring her face out without setting her free...

she was angry, definitely angry at him, but she didn't have enough energy to storm it out, so instead she glared at him, and took her tongue out...

A genuine laugh escaped his lips, one that even Eugene´s laugh couldn't compare to, Pff haha and you claim to be 18 years old he said with his usual smirk...

Lin and Mai froze up.

...

Everyone else stormed into the base without noticing Lin's and Mai's blank faces...

Mai! you are still cold as ice! exclaimed Ayako as she touched Mai's forehead...

Man, am so tired, Mai recover up already, I need a break said Bou-san. This made Mai return to reality...

Lin on the other hand, was on a staring contest with Naru, but he lost, as a small smirk appeared in his lips...

*whack* he was hit by the miko... Shut up this could be serious...

there is no choice then, she got up as she quickly went and returned from the buffet...

Here Ayako said as she gave Mai a small glass of sake (Japanese alcoholic drink) drink it slowly... SLOWLY I SAID! Exclaimed Ayako as she saw how Mai drank it, without a care...

It burned her throat and she almost chuckle as she said: I... THOUGHT, IT WAS WATER! *cough* *cough*

Yashura and Masako couldnt help but laugh...

While Naru was glaring at both the monk and the miko, who were arguing about Mai being underage as well as she could have hypothermia if she didn't drank it...

John on the other hand as well as Lin were pretty worried, about Mai, due to her face clearly becoming red...

*an anger vein pop* SHUT UP! Under my current physical and mental condition, I find it rather bothersome, that I had come to face, such childish behavior, from adults who I had previously set as paternal figures... Said a very drunk Mai with a cold tone,and with a red straight face...

* * *

well i had already finished my plot! buahahahahha its in my notebook! really can't believe how it turn out like that! but I love it!

i think It will take 7 chapters in total so... enjoy!

btw if you have this questions:

1\. why care so much on the first chapter for Mai's chest?

2\. how come she knows the ghost?

3\. whats with Naru and his sudden interest in Mai's feet?

4\. drunk Mai? what?

5\. Pairs?

here are the answers:

1\. because that way I could explain why the mangaka suddenly made Mai chest plane in the sequel: Akumu nu sumu ie: ghost hunt and not in the first ghost hunt manga xD

2\. lets say she was a friend in junior high, daughter of the teacher that took care of Mai? how she ended there, you will find out soon...

3\. well I used to have a very like Naru teacher in high School and my classmates one day asked him what was the first thing he look out in a girl... he said her feet...

I made her like that, something like turning on a switch of human intelligence xD and suppressing her animal nature?but twice her powers xD yeah -_-/ doesn't make sense but it will be short so I hope not to make her too OOC

5\. NaruxMai, MasakoxYashura, BouXAyako, LinxMadoka... that

...

NEXT CHAPTER: Drunk Mai, trouble it Naru, Fired hormones xD and of course Drama! oh a bit of horror! and a dream... xD?


	4. Chapter 4

part 4~

Classified MA

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt nor the characters...

* * *

*silence*

Tanyama-san? asked John...

I believe so John, it seems that my body can generate the right amount of heat, it needs to function correctly; Never less due to everyone's current reaction... that question was directed to my sudden change in behavior... said Mai

Mai! Come back! you are not like this! exclaimed Bou-san as he shake the living thing out of her...

*whack*

I appreciate your assistance "Mother" said Mai

Mother? who are you calling mother! Am not that old! said Ayako with a red face, almost blowing up.

Naru couldn't help but grab sudden interest in Mai's actions, he had predicted 10 different scenarios to which this was the most unlikely to happen... not that he express it, he was kind of annoyed with the noise...

Yashura and Masako kept laughing while the monk panicked and the Miko stormed her anger against him...

Lin went back to work, as he didn't want to get involved in the mess... and John well, he was trying his best to calm them down...

Mai, took off her towels, managed to stand and headed towards the door unnoticed... well noticed only by her boss, he followed her outside and so on...

Where do you think you are going? asked Naru

mmm~ Doctor, I believe you already know where~ Mai answered...

Doctor? he thought, pleased... he smirked, what for? he asked.

To work, before they return... they are roaming outside right now... she said quite low.

So your abilities, were affected as well? he said while following her... To which she smirk without facing him.

The lockers and the camera soon came into view... she stood in front of them, closed her eyes and then opened shortly after... she look up, and grabbed a key that was on top of the last locker, it took her effort but she managed to bring it down...

Naru just watched as she opened the last locker... it was nearly empty, within it, was only a black jacket with a name written on the back: Yuki, her eyes narrowed; a sign that she was hiding her emotions, she caress it and headed toward the pocket, in it was a cellphone... the battery was dead.

*goosebumps* -bang a power outage-

The camera was still on thou... but in front of it was Yuki...

Yuki was talking to them, but again not a sound could be heard... even if Naru tried to read her lips, it was impossible for him because Japanese wasn't his strongest subject... Mai on the other hand could only understand the last word, as she had double vision due to the sake... "hide"

Doctor! Hide! said Mai, pushing him inside the locker and following after... *click* the locker was closed, it could only be opened from the outside now...

Mai- she silenced him up, with her good hand, it was starting to turn cold again and it was evident her body was shaking; Her injured hand rested between them, due to their current position... body against body... the space was at minimum and he could feel her; her body proportions against his, her breath against his neck, her sweet smell, everything which didn't help at all...

Naru was good putting up his face, but never once had he so much trouble to remain calm as of now, he knew it was a matter of time, he was slowly loosing his mind...

was this divine punishment? it certainly was, Naru thought...

ugh! my head... she whispered.

He glared at her, trying to hide his wolf like eyes... making them sharp, it backfired him...

sorry... Mai whispered with a dejected look and took out her hand from his lips... *thump desire* (Naru knew Lin had seen them get inside the locker, he knew it, that's why he will not come to help them... he is probably thinking of unnecessary thoughts, Naru guessed...) first time he willingly averted his eyes from her...

Doctor Davis... she whispered in his left ear, he was on the verge of loosing to temptation... No matter what happens don't make a sound... I will go bring help, until then please take care of me... her body suddenly lost all tension and he saw her astral projection leave the locker they where in...

He lost it there, he was glad she was unconscious, his face was uncharacteristically frowning and his eyes slammed closed, his body was turning hot; He knew his hormones were reacting to her pheromones, even after having many sexual experiences in the past, he never had this much desire... was it because after immersing himself on his brother case and taking abstinence for that much of a time, the cause of this? but he never felt any necessity or desire to do so... in fact he had label it as an unnecessary action... was it because he had found Eugene's body? how can that be... and if it is why? no, the real question is... why her?*bang*

*bang* *bang*

Naru was brought to reality... *bang* the lockers were being hit countless of times... *bang* the air was freezing, he should have notice it, but didn't because he was immersed in thought, *BANG* that was outside this locker he thought... his composure returned briefly, but as soon as he felt her cold skin, he worried; she was definitely going to be sick... *he hug her*

...

Naru notice it, he definitely noticed... her dress had holes in it... small holes everywhere... within one of them he saw the black and red bra, Masako gave her...

*BANG*

back to reality again... he really needed to get it together, Mai had gone to bring help; Yeah, that's right, her abilities kept improving as they continued with the cases... not to mention she no longer had a guide spirit... she, she could be lost... if you think about it that's a great possibility...

A sigh escaped his lips which made her flinch... she had come back... she mumbled something and then she hug him tightly just like the way she did with her pillow... she even went as far as to bury her face in his neck...

*An anger vein pop behind him* doesn't she have awareness? how can she keep sleeping here and cling to me? Naru thought, he tried to wake her up but only managed to make her mumble something which he instantly covered her lips... he felt something like static in his hand... like a fuzzy feeling when her lips touched his palm... he ignored it and tried to make some space between them... he was already giving in to temptation... he failed and he unintentionally ended up grabbing her chest, static/fuzzy feeling spread to him by his hands... he let go quite instinctively, as he thought it might burn him...

Mai moaned to his surprise... as she could also feel the static/fuzzy feel... at this rate his pk powers will get out of control, even his heart would suffer from the never ending jumps he had right now...

Naru... she whispered in her sleep, which sounded somewhat erotic to him... or was his mind pulling tricks at him?

*anger vein pop once again*

how long did he have to endure this? he wasn't fond of nosebleeds and he definitely didn't want to use pk to control his "friend"... which was the only thing he could do to escape from this...

he glared at her... her pink lips were parted and shivering a bit due to the cold air, but he was relieved to see they were no longer blue... his hand unconsciously stroke them... again the static/fuzzy feeling ran towards him; they were warm, his heart beat was beginning to calm down, as if he was entangled with them... this time willingly... an image appeared on the back of his brain, she was eating lots of never ending donuts; he smiled, really this girl's dreams are really unpredictable... a smiled graced her lips...

Naru's heart was filled with warm... he brought his lips close to hers, enjoying how her breath hit his lips, she no longer smelled like sake, her lips smelled like watermelon lip balm, his lips slightly brush hers... *static/fuzzy feeling* was this pleasure? he had never felt it like this...

*kiss*

He parted from her lips... his eyes turned like a wolf, he didn't care anymore... he allowed his hand to caress her hair, making her smile... approval huh... he went to her back, memorizing every hole that the dress had... every time his fingers touched her skin he could feel it, that blessed static/fuzzy feeling... he brought his hand to her stomach as an attempt to divert from going on to far... she mumbled something again as she moved and binded him with her left leg, his right leg was between her legs... which indeed was more comfortable *smirk*

His right hand began his way, roaming on her left leg, but stopped... he was crossing the line! he face palmed himself, which made him bump his head against the locker wall... It made a bang sound..

the exteriors sounds suddenly halted, his eyes widened... he made a mistake... a big mistake, his cold and thoughtful character returned to him...

*BAAANG* it bended the locker door in which they were, Mai jumped instantly at the sound of it, she was fully awake now with a huge headache... she grabbed her head in confirmation to it... which Naru noticed it...

*BAAANG*it was nearly open, and Mai, she was scared to death... he hug her, which she quickly return it, burring herself in his chest...

*silence*

...

*Bou-san's prayers could be heard*

MAI! *Ayako suddenly opened the door*

*Instantly closed it back*

Hey Bou-san shouted and open it again, letting the two teens out...

*whack*

What the hell was that for? Bou-san whimpered...

READ THE ATMOSPHERE FOR ONCE! exclaimed Ayako

Naru glared at both of them, which instantly silenced them... Mai felt so grateful for that, she had never felt this dizzy and never had a headache like this one before...

Mai, she grab onto Ayako for support and she quickly took her away from there, and onto their room...

Naru on the other hand, took with him the cellphone and entered the base... he glared briefly at Lin to which he just ignored... but a sweat drop could be picture behind his head...

Naru quickly used psychometry on it, kind of running away from reality, from his upcoming questions of the situation with Mai... and so...

...

\- I told you Yuki, I love him... I don't care about his rich girlfriend... he says he loves me, that there is a spark between us... that he is with her only for the money...

-Haruka, listen to me, this is a serious matter... she is your best friend, you shouldn't do this! besides she has two guards... and...

-Thats why, Yuki, please just this ball, come with me! you just need to talk to them for a bit...

-Ha-Haruka you can't be serious, they look like they can kill me... besides I don't think its a good idea...

-Yuki I will pay your rent if you do it! you know I wouldn't let you do it for free...

-... Fine, I will say something like: I lost the key to my locker and I really need to make a call, but I left my cellphone inside... besides I don't remember which one was...

-Awesome! I will pick you up at five! You are the best! *beep*

Noll cut the link, its been to long already! said Lin

ough... Lin, look for a girl name Haruka in the guest list, also get the report from Hirota-san, there is a possibility that we might also find the criminal...

...

Roger, I will take it from here, go to sleep is already past 2 am said Lin pushing him into the side room of the base, which was the place where he and Lin will stay in...

The room was simple: had two beds and four night tables... on the wall opposite of the door was a window that led to a small balcony... there was a closet and a door that led to a modern bathroom and so... compared to the ones Bou, John and Yashura were sharing it was a rather small room, even the girls had a bigger one but they were the ones who pick it up due to the connection with the base...

after a small bath, he buried himself in his bed... *sleeps*

-(warm... ?)* fuzzy/static feel*

-(what... is this..?) *kisses* Mai? *stares into her bright chocolate eyes*

\- Naru~ she whispers in his left ear... *Fuzzy/Static* *kisses his neck* her hands that were running through his body, suddenly stops... as she felt his body tense up...

-sorry she whispers with a dejected look... she starts to walk away...

...

*he grabs her hand* *pinned her against and invisible wall and kissed her, passionately to which she responded* *static*

*his hand quickly made way under her t-shirt** she moaned by the foreign touch*

smirking he went for her neck... he left a kiss mark there...

*he ripped her clothes off as they where in his way*

Naru! please be gentle! she cried... to which... it just turned him on, her skin tasted like magic, which was the only word that came to his mind, he will definitely believe in it now... just because of this... he thought as he caressed her soft and tender skin... he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her, he desired her, he...

...

*beep* *beep* *beep* the alarm sounded... it was 6:00 am, time to wake up...

*anger veins pops* (a wet dream? with Mai? ... moreover he didn't do it, he just kissed her naked body, does that count? f**k, it seems like it, as his "friend" was about to wet his boxers...) thankfully it seems Lin stayed the night working on the base, so he quickly headed to the bathroom... after a long bath he came out rather refreshed... he changed himself and entered the base...

His heart skip a beat as he saw the young brunet girl sitting down in the sofa... she was wearing a t-shirt with a hoodie and a short, with black all stars as shoes...

Her eyes tried to meet his but he divert his eyes to Lin instead... Lin report changes he said as he took a seat near the tv screens...

you could at least said good morning, murmured Mai to which he ignored...

Lin: temperature drop below zero in the lockers area, the hall of the ball and the bathroom, there has been electric failure with an unknown cause around 12 pm, water problems in the bathroom and outside fountain... noises had been recorded in the lockers... here is the report from Hirota-san: 5 victims: 2 of them females... Yuki cause of death: concussion... and Haruka cause of death: electric shock... 3 males, 2 were bodyguards: Alexander and Michael cause of death: food poisoning and a young man named Richard caused of death: hypothermia...

Host(Mario) declaration of events:

He was the driver, of his wife, Tesla, he came to pick her up but saw the lights of the mansion off... so he entered, he restarted the breaks and saw the body of Haruka in the hall, unable to stand he leaned against the food court, which fell on top of him... he grab his cellphone and called the police... he couldn't stay put as her lover, Tesla was still nowhere to be found... in the search for her, he fell down on Yuki's body managed to stand against the odds and found her crying in front of the fountain... was arrested for 48 hours but was released due to insufficient evidence...

Tesla declarations of events:

Richard was her boyfriend in that time, he had found out about her relationship with Mario and had become insane, he poisoned her guards in other to kill her, she was in her way across the lockers when a girl tried to calm her boyfriend out, she was hit in the head, and didn't move... leaving her behind at full speed she found her best friend in the hall of the ball, she screamed for help and she sacrificed herself, in order for Tesla to escape through the window that headed to the back of the mansion, she turned to look back and all the lights were out now, and she saw him coming she ran across the river through the bridge and pull it out so that he wouldn't be able to cross but he decided to swim across it...she ran towards the other bridge cross it and met Mario on the fountain... then the police arrived...

something was off... he had a hunch, the time of death didn't match with the declarations... it all seemed to be...

ahhh! thats right! Naru! said Mai

He almost choke on his tea but managed to pull it up... her voice made his heart run wild as his dream was still fresh in his memory... he managed to pull up his cold face and turned to her...

I don't remember much but... Yuki, she said something along the lines.. of... was an order... killed... you must hide! yesterday when we met her in front of the lockers... said Mai while squeezing her hands...

you seemed to recall yesterday's events... he said while raising and eyebrow...

well yeah! um well most of it... am sorry to have push you inside a locker! she said while bowing... she was tomato red, and he could tell she was slightly trembling...

Indeed, as your boss, that is a truly an act of disrespect... a punishment is needed, you are aware of that? do you?he said with a slight smirk in his lips...

*goosebumps* (that, fake smile... he is definitely planning something...am dead am I? aaaaargh why me? but... its my fault... I have to take responsibility!) *she close her hand into a fist... trying to sallow up her rage against the fake and kind aura he was displaying ... yes sir... she said with a glare on her face...

well that matter will be discussed once this case is close he said ignoring her glare...

*anger vein pop* (You Narcissist little jerk! I just apologized! can't you be a little more gentle?) thought Mai...

Mai... said Naru

WHAT? answered Mai

Tea, now... said Naru

*big anger vein pop* (I want to kill this narcissist so bad)thought Mai, but she was interrupted when the sound of the door, echoed in the base...

It was the host's wife, Tesla... and her son... the music instructor... Jose...

Buenos Días corazón! (Good morning sweet heart!)said Jose taking her hand to his lips...

...

the room felt cold, so cold...

* * *

well, next is: Jealousy, mystery, fear and more naruxmai moments!

btw Jose wasn't meant to appear anymore... so I will use him just a bit more x3

see you soon! :*


	5. Chapter 5

Rated M well It will level up so still proceed with caution~ not in this one thou xD

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt!

* * *

¡Buenos Días Corazón! (Good morning Sweet heart!) said Jose taking her hand to his lips...

...

The room felt cold, so cold...

Hey young man, if you want to get to her, you will have to pass through me first said Bou-san as he quickly embraced Mai in his arms, getting her away from him...

Ara! Look at who we have here such a bold and young looking man said Ayako with a hint of seductiveness in her voice

¡AH! ¡ya veo! (AH! I see!) I take it that you are her guardian? said Jose

That's right! If you get that, don't approach her any longer! said Bou-san that had Mai in his arms almost suffocating her to death...

Please rest assured as I would loved to have her hand in marriage... see you soon suegro (father in law) said Jose as he headed outside the base...

Tesla couldn't help but hide her smile with a hand fan... Everyone's face was blank, even Lin had stopped typing; Naru had a rather blank poker face thou... he was frozen in place and took him a moment before he return to himself...

So what business bring you here Tesla-san said Naru rather coldly...

Yes, I am to inform you that the breakfast is already prepared please head to the dinning hall... said Tesla heading out of the base...

I see thank you, we will go right away... said Naru nonchalantly

*chills ran behind Mai's back* as somehow a shadow lurked behind the woman and her cold eyes... was it that the reason why the air felt so heavy?

Bou-san's hug was released, he look straight at Mai's eyes with a blank expression and asked: what does suegro means?

Mai's face went bright neon red as if the words that Jose said had finally reached her ears... I... it, means fa-father in law... said Mai...

WHAAAT?screamed Bou-san * bang* Ayako's purse hit the back of his head

stop asking unnecessary questions and lets get out of here whispered Ayako as she dragged Bou-san out of the base, I don't wanna freeze to death she said as soon as she got out...

Mai, could feel it, the daggers that were thrown by Naru's glare and the almost below zero temperature...

Geeezz I get it, I will bring your tea right away! she said as she stormed her way to the tea counter and prepare it... still blushing from the sudden proposal...

*drop of sweat behind Lin's head*

Naru left the base without waiting for the tea, he knew he was acting irrational even so he couldn't put his act together... he went to the dinning hall where John, Yashura and Masako where eating and Ayako and Bou-san where waiting ... his dark mood quickly making way to the hearts of his underlings... a drop of sweat was picture behind them as if they could pretty much guess that he will work the living out of them...

...

there! happy? said Mai as she turned around, huh? where's Naru? she asked Lin

breakfast... he said while suppressing his laughter not daring to look at her, as if her innocent expression and behavior would make him gave in...

that jerk! making me do tea just for nothing! urgh! please Lin drink this she said kindly while putting the cup of tea beside him and then continued to storm out of the base... Lin could finally continue to work while smirking at the screen, long way to go he said while a laugh escaped his lips.

Señorita (Mrs) you finally came out said Jose while giving Mai a rose...

ah! Jose, you where waiting? she said kind of embarrassed as he had seen her, storming her way into the hall... unexpectedly her hands grabbed the rose naturally

not really waiting but kind of expecting you to get out right now he said with a proud smile...

(ugh, I can't really stand him, I mean his to pushy? well its good I guess but I, no how should I say this, he is definitely not my type) Mai thought as a sweat drop made way into her face...

so what do you say? ¿quieres ser mi novia? (want to be my girlfriend?) he said while kissing her hand...

*neon red*

...? ⁄(⁄ ⁄°⁄Д ⁄°⁄ ⁄)⁄

I, no um I am sorry, I have someone I like she said while adverting her eyes from him...

Then I will fight him, until you look my way, I will make sure to win you over he said while placing the rose on top of her ear, raising her chin so gently and naturally that when her eyes met his, he was taken back... Her eyes where no longer wandering, they where full of determination...

it doesn't matter if you fight, I will still choose him she said blushing again...

(its not that you like him, but love him is it? even so you blush when you say you like him... does that mean you haven't realize it?) he thought

I see, I have lost, what a lucky guy he is... he said stepping back

thank you she said neon red, as she quickly bowed and ran her way to the dinning room...

like a cartoon entrance, Mai quickly sat down on her chair and drank her water in one go... everyone else had more or less finished eating so they stared at her, she was huffing and was blushing slightly and making a quite weird face that was the result of embarrassment and tiredness... Naru's eyes spotted the rose in her ear, his hand turning into a fist unconditionally as he deduced that Jose was the cause of her behavior...

Oh my what an unladylike manner Masako said as she hide her smile with her kimono sleeve...

*anger vein pop behind Mai*

we are talking about Mai here, there is no way she resembles a lady Ayako said while shaking her head...

*another vein pop*

You guys! are the last persons I want to hear that from! said Mai *chills ran back from her spine* her anger quickly dissipated... Hey isn't it rather cold here? she asked Ayako...

Naru stood up, there is a lot of things that need to be taking care of, I don't pay you guys to be wasting time, he said while heading back to the base...

Everyone else followed him as Mai tried her hardest to eat quickly, the food that was serve to her tasted quite weird but she sallowed anyway...

oh you seemed to have quite the appetite said Tesla as she approach the table

am sorry am in a hurry, I need to get back to work or my boss will kill me said Mai kind of guilty

I see said Tesla hiding her smile with a hand fan

*chills ran onto her back again as she saw how empty her eyes looked*

well then excuse me... she said while standing up

*dizzy* *lost balance*

wh- what? Mai asked as she fell into the ground...

you see young girl, I really dislike when other woman takes thing from me, especially those that are dear to me.. Tesla said while looking down at Mai

Her sight was becoming blurry but even so she could see them, the two dark shadows that she always hide from... silently approaching her...

N-Naru...

* * *

Next Is: Danger, fear and tanntannnntanTan! Enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters~

* * *

N-Naru... Mai's lips whispered his name as her eyes weren't able to remain open... the last thing she felt was the cold floor and the warm liquid that made its way to the side of her cheek, caused by the impact of falling headfirst into the floor... was she being dragged? she could hear the sound of rustling leafs but her sense of touch was dulled... her eyes no matter how hard she tried to open them, it was nearly impossible for her to see, so she gave up that idea... she then tried to astral project herself but when she was about to come out, chills ran through her body as if... she will be captured and tortured by them... yes thats right, she knew that those two shadows were there, she could sense them, she could even imagine their evil smiles when they look down on her... she wanted to scream for help but it was already difficult for her to even breath...

(am I really going to die?) she thought and tears fell from her closed eyes...

she was thrown to one side making her roll down several times and came to stop beside a sharp rock that by a mere accident slightly graced the bandage in her hand... (what? is this really it?) she couldn't help but be angry, if she knew that she would die today she would at least enjoyed her last meal, instead of swallowing it all, even if it was poisoned she could at least had that small joy...

(That jerk it was all his fault! he knew I was injured and couldn't , couldn't... ohh... perhaps... it is my fault... he knew I couldn't walk that well and even so, I came running to the dinning room... He who took the time to take care of me... ahhhrggg! I am such an idiot of course he will get mad! Madoka was right for such a narcissist boss, he really did care for others... well... lets think about it that way) she instantly scratch that thought as she remembered how he will work the living thing out of them in every case...

well maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, if she were to die there, she will meet her parents once more... and yuki... and Eugene...

another tear rolled from her eyes... (huh? why am I crying? Its already alright, right?)

...

Naru was writing some notes in the case file as he listened to Hirota's report on how the investigation was taking place, according from the last incident where the guest was injured, she claimed to feel that someone was watching her... To this Naru interrupted him, are all the past injured guest females?

Hirota's eyes widened, he realized that it was indeed a fact...

Naru closed the case file and made a sign as he leaned back in his seat, he was in deep thought.. he was missing something important right now, he knew that he was overlooking a fact but he was clearly not thinking straight... much to his dismay, jealousy was the cause...

wow... Mai is surely taking her time... said Bou-san as he returned to the base

Naru was brought out from his thought at the sound of her name, certainly a considerably amount of time had passed... he will clearly deal with her now, one thing was avoiding him and another was neglecting work, so he reach out the radio transmitter that was beside Lin and inputed her signal code...

...

Mai...shhhrrhrrrh, headshhhhhrbackshr trr workhsrsr she could hear Naru arrogant voice

(ahh he is calling, hahaha such an arrogant tone, always the same... somehow... looking back at it... I kinda like... no, loved to fight him... hahaha, it was rather, refreshing...a narcissist personality such as him... besides having someone who will not take pity on me... made me happy... somehow, I was looking forward... to always talk to him... ah? couldn't... I be? in love with him?) she said as she made a bitter smile ... she tried to reach the radio on the hoodie of her sweater, It was funny how she will always hide stuff in it, whenever she didn't have her bag with her... but she was rather impressed that it didn't fell when she rolled before... Tesla had clearly taken away her cellphone but she didn't knew about the radio so she had a small ray of hope... the bandage was cut off when she drag her hand to the radio, she took the devise, and a strong wind blew off the bandage making it fall into a small river and was driven away by the current...

Naru was clearly getting annoyed at her lack of response but when he was about to cut off, he heard the radio go through, the loud static filled up the channel for a moment which made him raise an eyebrow...

shrrr... h-hey... shrrrrhshhh she manged to slightly said, as she tried hard to make out her words even if it was only sounds... but it was clearly heard that her voice was filled with pain and struggle...

Even Lin was taken aback with how she said the word she said...

Ayako came inside with Masako as she storm in, with a bandage in one pencil; Naru I found this on the bathroom sink, I don't know if this helps but its clearly disgusting to leave medical bandages in there... and its probably used... she said while making a disgusted face

Bou-san took it from her and said... This, this is MAI'S, I drew in it a happy face for it to heal faster! see! he saids as he show it around!

Ayako and Masako seemed to be disgusted but after looking at them for a minute, they were able to grasp that something was wrong...

they were about to ask but...

Mai where are you? said Naru in a calm and strong demeanor but she only heard shhrrr whereshhrr?

shhrrr i s-sorryshrrrr Ican'tshhrrrss seeshrrrarhr!*plup* the line was cut

Meanwhile Hirota called for back up but even so he knew that it will take time for it to arrive... he was responsible for Mai, for dragging her in this situation... he knew how dangerous a serial killer was and yet...

Hirota- san now it is clear who is the one responsible for all this, and with Mai's contribution there is solid proof... there is no need for me to tell you how to do your job, is there? said Naru with an evil smirk on his lips and his eyes made shivers ran through Hirota's back...

Naru gave the file he had and all the evidence in it to him in a brute manor, as he passed by his side... Hirota quickly opened it and his eyes widened in disbelieve...

not after long a soft knock was heard as Naru approximated the door, his smirk expanded as he opened it... revealing the old married woman standing with a trail of fine Chinese cups filled with green tea.. there was a faint smile planted in her lips as she made her way to the center of the table, putting the trial aside as she handed everyone a cup, she turn to give one to Naru, but he was long gone...

her expression hardened for only a second but her innocent act managed to pull it out... please enjoy, you all have work har-d? she didn't managed to complete her last word as Hirota grabbed her arm and proceeded to arrest her, for everyone else was a shock... as Bou-san held the cup glued to his lip, a voice from the radio was heard...

I forgot to mention, there is poison in the tea... said Naru...

*spilling and coughing Bou-san cried*Say it in advance! while he washed his mouth in the sink... suddenly the room felt cold and standing before the door were two shadows... they approached them with a dark aura around them... John started his pray which made the pause and make the room shake violently.

Tesla quickly gave in, into a malicious laughter... fools she said to them with an evil grin in her lips

The miko quickly step in and within her religious garment a branch and a tied bell was brought by her hand... it ringed every time she swing it and by the 7th swing the dark spirits and the others souls inside and outside the mansion were purified... she then proceeded to open the window and buried the branch in the plants holder, which made the bell fell down and ended the act...

Hey, how could you do that if there is no shrine close by? asked Bou-san

Of course, am not that useless, there is a great amount of old and healthy trees living in this area, so Naru asked me in advance to prepare in case it was needed...but seriously, he got the bulls eye this time, even I didn't know if it was going to work that well... that kid's sharpness, its really scary said Ayako as she threw herself in the couch...

Tesla's eyes were wide open and her face held no color, she never imagined this kind of outcome and yet she glared at them, never once showing regret in her eyes... she was clearly a cold blooded killer...

...

his feet came to a halt as the cave entrance was in his line of sight... he check on the river beside him to confirm if there was a connection to it, and as soon as he spot it his feet ran towards it, he tried to remain as calm as he could manage, but he feared for the worst and he could feel a knot in his throat as well as a stabbing pain in his racing heart... why was it? he had clearly felt it with Gene but... he couldn't careless about that right now, he needed to see her, hold her, and bury her in his arms, he needed her chocolate brown eyes to meet his and that magical fuzzy feeling that she made him feel, she needed to hear her tender and sometimes annoying voice but most of all he desired her watermelon tasting lips, and, and... thoughts trailed off, his eyes quickly spotted her slender figure...

Mai! he managed to say before he dashed to her side.

His strength left his body as soon as he stood beside her, he fell into his knees and slowly reached for her... she was facing the other side but even so he managed to accommodate her in his arms, trying not to move her much as to not spread the poison any further.. she still held some warm in her but her respiration was taking long pauses, scaring him to death every time... It broke him, just the thought that she won't make it, tears fell into her face, confused he pulled his hand in front of him, they were falling on his hand practically in mini seconds, was he always able to cry like this? he thought as he burn his hand onto his eyes, trying desperately to hold them in... his emotions were mixing inside him, he knew he had to take her out or call for help but he was practically swallowed up by his own feelings, he cursed out laud as he tried to calm himself, he felt so pathetic and it hurt his ego, never once he felt so irrational and yet he was still trying to make pathetic excuses for his behavior...

If she were to die it will definitely be his fault... how could he stand there frozen and muttering nonsense when every second counted, how? his inside were screaming at him, trying to make him move, trying to bring him out of the darkness that was clouding his eyes...

F*ck! he screamed and the cave shook violently, a small rock hit his head and with that he came back, he slap himself ones more just in case! and finally he quickly took out his mobile and called Lin...

* * *

Next: punishment...

I really didn't wanted to get him out of character but I couldn't help it anyway enjoy~


	7. Chapter 6point5

thanks for the reviews!

Ducki9 I know you are right! I somehow need a beta for this story XD am not used to writing the stories (kinda suck at it) as I like to draw them in Manga form, but I will take your advice and use "" for speaking and ´´ for thoughts, thank you very much! I appreciated it :3

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt!

Rated M

* * *

(a week passed )

"Waah! I hate quarter exams, even after being discharge from the hospital, they jammed me with projects and the like! they are heartless! " said Mai while throwing herself in the couch...

"what are you talking about, thats the best! you get to prove yourself in so many ways! " said Yasuhara fixing his glasses while heading towards the door...

"no! I hate it! its the worst!" said Mai while hugging a pillow.

"at least you are out if it already, aren't you?" said Yasuhara putting on his shoes.

"I am, but its been a nightmare! do you know how hard was to catch up with my homeworks and turn in the projects as well? am death tired!" said Mai yawing

"... if you sleep there, boss will find out" said Yasuhara putting on his coat.

"like I care! that narcissist, and egocentric jerk didn't even give me vacations when I was recuperating, I even came here when I felt so weak, its his fault too that I am so tired " said Mai almost out loud..

a sweat drop could be picture behind his head and his business smile took place "well then, am off" he said as he wave his hand and opened the door...

"say hi to Masako from my part" she said hiding her smirk under the pillow.. he tripped outside and the door close itself with the sound of the bell...

"eh? Lin-san your heading outside?" she asked as Lin came out of his office with his coat in his hands

"... yes ..." He answered nonchalantly

´mmmhh! hehehehe´ smirking she said: "say hi to Madoka-san as well!" and almost the same pattern was present but he managed to answer: "...right" before the door close itself

´ah, so envious, I wish I would go out like them but I had to fall in love with a shut in.´ she thought as a sigh escaped her lips unaware that Naru had come out of his office

"If you have time to lose then finish off your work" he said coldly while heading towards the bookshelf.

she took out her tongue and in a childish matter said "huhuhu am done, not so smart now? right?" An anger vein pop behind his head, he closed the book he was reading and a smirk grew on his lips, as he said: "that reminds me, I have yet to decide what your punishment is, right?"

if she were to be standing her legs would had fail to support her, his tone of voice was so... so... seductive and Mai had clearly no experience in dealing with men... she instantly blushed to his amusement... he shortened the distance; she avoided his wolf like gaze, he sat down beside her legs, she was frozen, her heart ringing out in her ears and her tomato red face could easily describe how lost of words was she... he was enjoying this too much... he raised her face and her chocolate eyes met his sky eyes... he brushed her lips with his thumb finger, she flinch at the foreign touch...

*static/fuzzy feel*

"...Na- Naru?"she asked in nervous matter, oh he was really enjoying this too much...

and thats how babies are born

* * *

buahahahaha sorry I couldn't help myself, this is meant to be a warning the real chapter 7 will contain MA rated having the same words but continuing further on... just to be fair I warned ya!


	8. Chapter 7

well thats it for this story... I mean for red ball story, I might do some other as I have some ideas flying around in my head I will probably make them a one-shot because am kinda late doing the following ups... but hope you like them please feel free to share your comments with me :D

btw that said somebody... its pretty annoying xD

thanks for the reviews!

 **"" for speaking and ´´ for thoughts**

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt!

Rated MA read at your own risk! not explicit so don't get your hopes up xD

* * *

(a week passed )

"Waah! I hate quarter exams, even after being discharge from the hospital, they jammed me with projects and the like! they are heartless! " said Mai while throwing herself in the couch...

"what are you talking about, thats the best! you get to prove yourself in so many ways! " said Yasuhara fixing his glasses while heading towards the door...

"no! I hate it! its the worst!" said Mai while hugging a pillow.

"at least you are out if it already, aren't you?" said Yasuhara putting on his shoes.

"I am, but its been a nightmare! do you know how hard was to catch up with my homeworks and turn in the projects as well? am death tired!" said Mai yawing

"... if you sleep there, boss will find out" said Yasuhara putting on his coat.

"like I care! that narcissist, and egocentric jerk didn't even give me vacations when I was recuperating, I even came here when I felt so weak, its his fault too that I am so tired " said Mai almost out loud..

a sweat drop could be picture behind his head and his business smile took place "well then, am off" he said as he wave his hand and opened the door...

"say hi to Masako from my part" she said hiding her smirk under the pillow.. he tripped outside and the door close itself with the sound of the bell...

"eh? Lin-san your heading outside?" she asked, as Lin came out of his office with his coat in his hands

"... yes ..." He answered nonchalantly

´mmmhh! hehehehe´ smirking she said: "say hi to Madoka-san as well!" and almost the same pattern was present but he managed to answer: "...right" before the door close itself

´ah, so envious, I wish I would go out like them but I had to fall in love with a shut in.´ she thought as a sigh escaped her lips unaware that Naru had come out of his office

"If you have time to lose, then finish off your work" he said coldly while heading towards the bookshelf.

she took out her tongue and in a childish matter said "huhuhu am done, not so smart now? right?" An anger vein pop behind his head, he closed the book he was reading and a smirk grew on his lips, as he said: "that reminds me, I have yet to decide what your punishment is, right?"

if she were to be standing her legs would had fail to support her, his tone of voice was so... so... seductive and Mai had clearly no experience in dealing with men... she instantly blushed to his amusement... he shortened the distance; she avoided his wolf like gaze, he sat down beside her legs, she was frozen, her heart ringing out in her ears and her tomato red face could easily describe how lost of words was she... he was enjoying this too much... he raised her face and her chocolate eyes met his sky eyes... he brushed her lips with his thumb finger, she flinch at the foreign touch...

*static/fuzzy feel*

"...Na- Naru?"she asked in nervous matter, oh he was really enjoying this too much... he close in... wanting to make a reality out of that dream he had, wanting to savor her skin, wanting to drown in her smell and wanting to make her his, and only his...

"Naru? what-"he interrupted her, kissing her briefly and letting her see him, she was in shock for a second she tried to talk and again he did so, this time longer... a smirk present in his lips... he wanted to devour her and he was stating it, he was implying that she should prepare for what was about to happen... "N-NAR-U what are you doing" she said blushing madly as his lips traveled to her neck then quickly depart to her ear "you really don't get it? " he whispered and then he lightly bite her ear... the hand she was using as support gave in with that, making her lay down in the couch... he licked up his upper lip as he saw her blush...

"w-why? I don't get you, are you... playing with me?" said Mai with an innocent face almost troubled but with teary eyes... his face turned serious and headed towards the front door, he locked it put on the closed sign and brought down the curtain "am I known to play such childish games?" he said staring at her from a far...

"th-then w-why?I- I don't know what should I expect from this! you treat me so cold and yet you are doing this! if this is your punishment its way too cruel!"she said failing to stand up as her legs have long left their strength, even so she continued on "is it because you know that I had fallen for you and you are just testing out some hypothesis? if it is so, please stop-" she said as he interrupted her "you had fallen for me? as in love?" he said while quickly closing in...

her face flared up in a neon red color as she realized her sudden confession... "..." he took her arm and pick her up from the floor, supporting her with his body "say it" he demanded "I- I HAVE SO WHAT OF IT! laugh if you want I don't care-!" he kiss her deeply this time "s-stop! m-mm, WHY? N-Naru!"she said struggling to depart from him, "then its the more reason to not let you go, I want you to belong only to me, and I will answer your desire of monopoly as well" he said while leaving a kiss mark on her neck...she slightly moan and her hand unconsciously grabbed on to his shirt as he adventured further on "I still don't get it" she said holding more tightly on his shirt, he sighed and looked straight at her eyes "I have fallen for you" "did you just sighed and thought how dumb I was?" she asked...

an anger vein pop behind him "you prioritize that? it is nothing new" he said in a cold manner, an anger vein pop behind her "Jerk, narciss-" he interrupter her once again with a deep kiss, "I will make you forget all about that" he said as he kissed her again, while his hand slowly made way under her shirt...

her face neon brightened in a second as she push him out of reflex, she was trembling and her words never left her mouth...

he slightly chuckle which make her kinda angry at him but her eyes widened when he took out his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he grabbed her hand and press it against his naked chest, there she could feel his fast beating heart, clearly matching hers... her eyes adverted from him unconsciously but he skillfully brought them back by kissing her hand... she was slowly losing control of her body, all those new sensations were clearly over writing her thoughts, would she had known before hand she would had matched her underwear but it was so sudden and so unexpected that she was having trouble to accept the reality of the situation...

Her mind was brought back when his lips landed on her neck after traveling all the way from her hand, she was even surprised that he had manage to pull out her sweater from her, even her black center was halfway being raised by him until she was left in her bra, her feelings and thoughts were mixed, she didn't know what to do, its not like she dislike the situation but most likely was that she was starting to get hot and that was so confusing for her,after all she had never experienced such situation...

her face was displaying a displeased look as her arms were protectively covering her chest, she dare not look at his eyes but made no attempt to hide her embarrassment... she knew very well that it was nothing out of the world to have sex but being educated about it only made her blush harder.

After slightly analyzing her behavior, he took out his shirt to stand in equal ground with her... her eyes slowly peek on his body, his white skin was dazzling with the light from above, ´he indeed resemble a foreign model´ she thought as her eyes finally landed on his blue like ocean eyes, and wolf like ones...

Her face innocently took on her shy but cute expression she displayed in the burrito rolled incident she had with him... which made him instantly launch to her mouth and possessively kiss her lips which naturally made her arms bend around him when she responded, forgetting about her chest almost being exposed for a second...

his arms were also surrounding her, and with no difficulty he unbuttoned the bra, they were pressing against each others body, and she was too distracted to take on notice of that... he took advantage of that and his hand went for them, she flinch at the foreign touch and the static/fuzzy feeling she receive from him, departing from her lips he went ahead and kiss her neck and so all the way to her chest, she couldn't help but try to stop him so he took her hands above her face with only one hand as he took out her bra, her face hided behind one of her arms as she slightly tremble in his grasp... he kissed her cheek for more than a second and returned to her chest... she was blushing madly at his touch but when his hot breath landed close to her nipple she suppressed her moan, which only encourage him to kiss it...

"N-No, Na-Naru" she pleaded suppressing her voice... he smirked and continued on, pleasure was running through her and one of her hands escaped his grasp to cover her mouth... he took it with his other hand and stare at her intensively "let me hear it"he said as he kissed her... "N-No the neighbors, w-will hear " she answered him angrily... "Its sound proof, to protect clients privacy " he answered coldly while he kissed her neck, anger vein pop behind her with his tone of voice, thou it was short lived as he unbuttoned her short, she tensed for a second but he made no attempt to remove her short and instead he continued on with her chest, his grasp was stronger and so were his kisses... and as much as she tried to suppress her moans, he would only kiss her harder which would only made her effort futile...

She was really having a hard time in reading his movements, she could not tell when was her short taken and when was her lingerie exposed, the thought of the coin crossed her mind ´is he really a magician or not?´ *gasp* unconsciously she made as her panties left her knees... he left go of her hands as he raised it out of her legs, instantly she covered her face, she was scared and was neon red, she moved in her finger to take a peek and he was watching her first from feet and then landing in her eyes which she instantly hide, he leaned in but nothing happen so she again took a peek... he was waiting for her eyes to meet his and he tell her straight forward "you are beautiful" she was taken aback by his words and he managed to get her hands out of her face and kiss her slightly, her eyes watered for a second and when he pulled away she hided her face again, blushing madly...

his hot breath landed on her belly and leaving a trail of small kisses he kissed her intimately down there, she was so embarrassed and so over whelmed with sensations she tried to pull away but he grabbed one of her legs and he faced her as he licked his right hand fingers... her eyes widened when he saw him smirk, he leaned in to kiss her deeply but she knew what he was planing so her arms surrounded him in anticipation... he took that as approval and slowly his fingers made their way... inhaling strongly she hold on to him as slight pain rush through her, he let her breath and when she look at him, he slowly started moving, it was painful at first but after a bit her moans encourage him to go deeper or faster... she was not longer shy and he could tell that she was giving in to pleasure...

Naru couldn't take it anymore, her pleading face, and her smell as well as the static he felt from her was too exciting not to mention her moans... he cursed out his limit as he knew it was still too early for him, he tried to resist her a bit longer but he knew that his pk powers might lose out if he did.. he opened his pant to warned her and she took the hint but she was still drowning in pleasure and nod not thinking about the pain she will feel... he kissed her deeply before removing his fingers from down there, kissing it slightly before opening it with his fingers...

"Mai, breath in" he said seductively but strongly... realization struck her, her eyes widened but she instantly closed them and did as she was told, her trembling only excited him more to his dismay, but then he was brought back with the sent of blood that was present when the tip of his manhood slowly entered her...

"ah! grr" she made as she grab on to the couch, tears trying to fall from her eyes... he knew he was going a bit too fast but if he tried to go slower he would end up losing control and penetrate her completely, which would be worst for her...

"N-Na, Naru" she cried out, he stopped to give her a breath, she did within sobs, "Mai" he said strongly but seductively, she shake her head and slightly frown at him...

"almost there " he lied and showed her up his business smile... "you big fat liar" she angrily said to him which he lightly but sadly smiled, it ached her heart and so she breathed in..

...

"nnnm grr No! please stop" she cried unable to stand in the pain any longer... he broke the silence and finally said "you are mine, now"

* * *

well thats it! use your imagination for the rest XD

anyway I will continue making stuff for this pair but it may not contain stuff like this, also take notice that I don't use the direct names and try to smoothly give an explanation to the act as I find it more easier to work with, hope you like it and any critic or review is welcome! if you find something that will help me improve please go ahead and point it out am sure I will be able to practice it for the next story!

before hand thanks for the view or review and see you soon!


End file.
